It's Just Business
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: It is merely business when you buy goods… for a certain price. Is Trafalgar Law, the soon-to-be captain of the Heart Pirates, willing to pay such a steep price for valuable medical equipment and one-of-a-kind designs for a submarine? Rainwall Morgan knows that the Dark Doctor is willing to do anything to get what he wants… After all, it's just business… Law/OC. Don't own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just Business Trafalgar

The woman that sat across from the young doctor gave him a coquettish grin as she casually crossed her legs, silently observing the male's micro expressions. The doctor did not look too thrilled with the suggestion, his legs parted while his elbows rested on his thighs, while he kept his fingers laced while glaring at the woman. "Come now, Doctor. It's not like I asked for much," the woman stated, smiling softly at him with a knowing look. "You'll get my designs on top of all the materials you have requested for, so when you actually think about it, my fee is small in comparison."

"You do know what you are asking of me in return of all you are giving us, Rainwall-ya, yes?" inquired the young man.

The woman stopped grinning, finally looking serious as she leaned back into her seat, propping her chin up on the back of her right hand as she stared at him with her unique green colored eyes. "I am well aware, Trafalgar Law, of my demands. However, are _you_ aware of the near-impossible likelihood that you will find someone who is willing to give you designs for a _submarine_ on top of the medical equipment that you want, for almost nothing? We both want something out of each other, so would it not be simple to pay my fee?"

"If only it were that simple. You are demanding for me to impregnate you as payment for your services. Please forgive me for being a _bit_ suspicious of your motives, Rainwall-ya." Law leaned back in his own seat, his calculative gray eyes watching her carefully.

Her coquettish grin was back as she innocently tilted her head to the side. "Why, Doctor, you have some of the… characteristics… that I have been looking for in the father of my child. Since you have walked into my father's business, I have been doing my research on you; I must say, you do not disappoint a girl." The woman then leaned over and produce a manila folder, and slid it across the polished round table towards the doctor. "It was mere luck that you happen to need my help, Trafalgar Law, and fit my requirements. I do not decide things on a whim, Doctor, nor proceed without careful planning. My father wants nothing to do with pirates; however I see the benefit of being a sponsor of sorts for you." She stood, stretching a bit, before pulling her tailored coat on and casted the Dark Doctor a mischievous smile. "In that folder you will find all the necessary information needed to finalize our partnership, along with where you can go to make the payment." The woman then proceeded to pull the hood of her tailored coat over her brunette and blonde ombré curls. "I'll give you to the end of the week to make up your mind."

* * *

 **I know, normally my first chapters aren't _nearly_ this short, but I just wanna leave you guys hanging mainly… Also I wanna see what kind of reviews I can get on just this alone. So, until I get about 3~5 reviews, I'll just leave it as is.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to an Agreement

**A/N:** I started writing this chapter before Bepo's Mink status became known, so for my sanity, I'm going to ignore that little canon fact in this fanfiction only.

* * *

Law relaxed back on his bed, gray eyes fixated on the slowly rotating fan blades, and getting himself lost deep in his thoughts.

Rainwall Morgan was not like anyone that the young doctor had come across before, and was just as tricky and cunning as a fox; her tongue a silver dagger poise and ready to strike when needed. Now she planned to use Law, much to his displeasure, even though he was also — technically — using the older woman in return.

Grabbing the manila folder the woman had given him, Law sat up, his long legs crossed at the ankles as he laid it open on his lap. Most of the papers inside were the woman's medical records; Law took notice of Ms. Rainwall's high fertility, while the rest looked like a contract of some sort. Humming softly, Law picked up the legal documents and began thoroughly reading them over, only for his stomach to twist painfully.

A child, his child, was a lot to ask for in Law's logical mind. Even though the documents never once mention, even indirectly, that he could not have contact with his child or its mother after it was conceived, the doctor was sure to mention that he had his own stipulations to add for the agreement to be finalized.

Even as impossible as it would be for the pirate captain to be a parent, mainly with the goals that Law had been working towards these last few years, he still would like to see what kind of person his child would eventually become later on in life. Law also wanted a bit more _'hands on'_ approach when it comes to medical needs involving his offspring.

A few moments later, a knock was heard reverberating off the wooden door that led to his hotel room.

"Captain?" the voice of Law's first mate and Navigator, Bepo, followed the knocking, waiting for entrance to be granted to him.

"You may enter," Law called out, his eyes still roaming over the documents.

As silently as possible, an upright polar bear wearing a cream colored coveralls and brown boots, walked in and closed the door behind himself, before turning towards his friend and captain.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Law sat the papers aside and gestured to the open space of the bed for his friend to sit. Bepo carefully sat down, his black eyes falling on the folder. "I am guessing those are the documents that Ms. Rainwall gave you, right, Captain?"

Law hummed in confirmation, looking up at his longtime friend. The white bear brought back memories of when they first met, years ago, on that snow covered Hell that became ground zero for Law's first goal after the death of his benefactor. Back then, Bepo had been a regular bear cub — possibly the runt of his litter judging by the fact that he was wandering around alone — when he stumbled upon Law who was nearly half-frozen while wrapped tightly in a fraying blanket.

Bepo had dragged the boy into a small cave and used his furry body to thaw the child out. Ever since then, the bear has been following Law around and somehow gained human-like intelligence (the pirate captain would bet his money on the Government illegally dumping enhancement cocktails that contaminated the island's water and food supply, though it seemed to only have affected Bepo).

The white bear blinked, his black eyes soaking the words printed on the crisp white paper. "It looks like she left space for negotiation, except for the final price of a child." Bepo pointed out with a razor sharp black claw.

Picking the paper in question up, Law scanned the section with interest. "Hmm, indeed it does, Bepo…" the pirate then handed the folder over to his friend. "Will you deliver a letter to Rainwall-ya for me, Bepo?"

"Yes, Captain!"

Taking the folder, the bear easily sniffed out the unfamiliar scent that lingered on the parchment. It was easy for him to pinpoint the unfamiliar scent of frost and exotic flowers that the bear never had the pleasure of smelling before.

Law had gotten up and ventured over to the small table that resided in the spacious area of his room, taking out some paper and a fountain pen that he always kept on his person, and began writing a formal letter to the heiress; careful not to leave any loose end as he listed his stipulations for their agreement. Once finished, the Surgeon handed the letter over to the bear.

* * *

Morgan looked up from her book, sensing something approaching her humble abode. Setting the book aside, the young woman got up and wrapped her red kimono-esque robe around herself, before answering the door. Standing there, in the oncoming downpour, was a bi-pedaled polar bear in coveralls.

Bepo blinked, his black eyes focusing in the short woman with ombré curls. "Ms. Rainwall, my captain asked me to deliver to you this letter," as he spoke, he pulled the folded parchment from his inner breast pocket, and handed it over.

The heiress took the letter before moving out of the doorway, allowing the bear to enter her home. "Please, come in. It is about to downpour, and I would rather you not wander around in such a place… unsavory characters lurk around in such weather," she stated, watching with amusement at the large mammal's sudden wariness.

Bepo ducked his head, entering the warmth of Morgan's home, and took a seat on the offered sectional; his animal eyes trained on the woman as she casually sat back down on an old looking leather high-back chair, and simply crossed her pale legs as she opened his captain's letter.

Pushing a stray ombré curl behind her ear, Morgan carefully read the letter addressed to her — unique green eyes shining with amusement over how careful the Surgeon wrote the note — looking for any double meaning, or underhanded uses. Pressing her black stiletto nails to her plump lower lip, tapping it a few times in thought, before smirking in amusement. Morgan placed the letter on top of her book, and opened the drawer of the end-stand next to her chair to withdraw a crisp piece of parchment, a fountain pen and a special seal.

"Your captain is a very demanding man, isn't he…"

Bepo said nothing in return, eyes trailing over the decor of the room.

Morgan did not mind that the bear did not reply, enjoying the overall silence besides the crackling of the fire roaring a few feet before her. Finishing up, Morgan placed her seal in the bottom right corner of the parchment before folding it up, and sealing it with a near black purple candle wax, and placed her seal once more on the soft wax. Once hardened, Morgan held the sealed parchment to the white bar.

Bepo nodded, accepting the parchment and placing it in his inner breast pocket.

"Please, make yourself at home. The rain is not going to lighten up any time soon, I assure you." Morgan opened her book once more,

* * *

Law enjoyed a warm cup of coffee the next morning, sitting across his first mate as he read over the added agreement that Ms. Rainwall wrote out to be added to the contract. "It appears that everything is in order. I shall visit Rainwall-ya tomorrow night, to _finalize_ our agreement, Bepo, so do not wait up for me."

"Yes Captain."

"Ho? Agreeing to our contract, Doctor Trafalgar?"

The Devil woman herself crooned, leaning over the Surgeon's shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around him as her breath tickled his ear. Law merely looked at her from the corner of his eyes, tipping his head to the side with a hum. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Rainwall-ya?" sarcasm oozed from his lips like honey, taking in the coquettish grin that painted her smooth lips.

"You are looking for crew members, yes? I know someone well connected that will be dying to join your crew, and also work on building the submarine." Morgan dragged the tip of her sharp nail over his jaw line, before tapping the underside of his chin twice. "Think of it as a sign of good faith between our budding _partnership_ …" Morgan teased, eyes glittering with mischief as she stared at the younger male.

"Whom do you have in mind?" questioned Law, resting his chin on her right palm as his gray eyes followed Ms. Rainwall's moves. The older woman merely slipped into his lap, as if she always belonged there, and carded her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Humming, Morgan rotated her shoulders, giving the pirate captain a teasing peek down her top, as she got even more comfortable in his lap. "Oh, just someone who owes me a great debt. Charlie is the local Blacksmith's youngest son, and the only one with any true skill that would be worth anything," she explained, making it sound like it was something minor. "However I am much too _comfortable_ to introduce you to him at the moment."

Law noted that her voice had that kittenish quality to it, looking much like the cat that got the cream as Ms. Rainwall lounged in his lap. Grinning crookedly, Law ran his hand along her shapely silhouette. "You are playing a deadly game, Rainwall-ya. What is preventing me from taking you here and now, in front of all these people?" Law asked, his voice dropping in pitch as his eyes closed to half-mast, giving them a more sensual quality as he stared down at the heiress in his lap.

Morgan tipped her head back, exposing her milky throat to the man, as her eyes fluttered shut, rolling back into her skull as she gave him an indecent moan in return for his salacious words. "Promise?"

If Law did not know better, he would have mistaken Ms. Rainwall for a high-class courtesan. "No. I am not terribly fond of sharing my treasures with others." Gliding his hand over her chest, Law curled his tattooed fingers around her soft throat, taking note of the black teardrop pendant she wore. "Now, Rainwall-ya, some introductions are in order…"

The woman simply clicked her tongue in displeasure, her fun coming to an end as she switched gears and settled into her normal persona as she elegantly removed her person from the pirate captain's lap. Morgan had not been lying when she hinted at the younger man's lap being quite comfortable. Sweeping her coat on, Morgan gestured for the two to follow her out the inn's lobby. By the door, a small child with mousy hair, offered the ombré haired woman an umbrella of deep ebony black, with an ivory bird's skull on the end of the handle. Morgan accepted the item, patting the child's head, before handing it over to the captain and his bear.

The child beamed happily, enjoying the tiniest bit of affection, before hurrying off to tend to their other duties.

Cocking an eyebrow, Law allowed Bepo to accept the umbrella as they ventured out into Dusk Island's dreary drizzling weather. Hand in his back pocket, while the other carried Kikoku, Law followed after the heiress, sharp gray eyes observing her form as they walked down the cobbled streets that led towards the docks.

It seemed that Ms. Rainwall had no problems walking in her heeled boots on the stones slick with water, unlike some of the local women, her own hands tucked into the pockets of her hooded coat. Heels of a certain thickness seemed to be the favored footwear of the older female populace of Dusk Island, Law noted, seeing many women of age wearing heeled shoes of varying heights but with the same thickness. The Dark Doctor also noticed that a small portion of those women— mainly the ones that wore the neck breaking high heels— had hips the protrude out more than what was healthy, showing the effects of heels had on the women's bodies. He doubt they would ever be able to experience any type of sexual pleasure, let alone reproduce without serious problems.

"Only the streetwalkers wear the ridiculously high heels, as they know it limits the chances of conceiving. You can tell how classy they are by looking at how well cared for their shoes are," informed Ms. Rainwall, looking over her shoulder at him. "It is just something associated with the women of Dusk Island."

People parted, allowing the trio to walk easily down the paths, before coming to a large area surrounded by dockworkers, fishermen, merchants, and other types of people that flooded the area with activity. "Oi! Be careful with that Damascus steel! That's a bitch to order, y'know?!"

Morgan chuckled, making her way towards the person shouting. "Are my employees causing you problems, Charlie?" she questioned, coming to stand next to a male teen— possibly about 14 or so— wearing a black and green beanie with a woolen under-layer that has a rabbit pattern, and one larger smiley face pin.

"They're a pain in my ass, and they can't do shit right, just like Rodney."

"Must you be so harsh on your elder brother?"

Charlie looked over at Morgan from the corner of his pale green eyes. "Yes. He hardly takes anything seriously, and he's a whiny little shit. It makes me hate having to share a living space, on top of a work space, with him… Nevertheless, you're not here to let me rant about that, so what are you really here for? To possibly commission me for something, perhaps? If so, give me something that will actually be a challenge for once, Madame Rainwall."

Morgan covered her mouth with her left hand, giggling softly as her own uniquely green eyes glittered mischievously. "What would you do if I said I had something better to offer than commissioning you?"

The teen tilted his head to the side, raising a strawberry blond eyebrow at the older woman. "I'm listening."

The woman gestured towards Law and Bepo the polar bear. "Charlie, I like to introduce to you to Captain Trafalgar Law and his navigator and first mate Bepo. They're looking for more members to join their crew, and I am commissioning that submarine design that I have showed you for them."

Charlie nodded in greeting, keeping an eye on the crates of metal being unloaded. "What else do you want to say, Madame Rainwall?"

"Why must you assume something so negative, young Charlie?"

The teen snorted, his eyes narrowed. "I've known you for a _very_ long time. You never offer anything out of the goodness of your heart, so there must be more to this than you're telling…"

Trafalgar Law smirked, watching the exchange between the two while Bepo used the umbrella to shelter them both from the drizzle.

"I am merely cashing in on the debt you owe me, young Charlie. Or would you rather I tell any Marines that I come upon the story about how you _murdered_ one of their high ranking officers in cold blood. Mind you, it is time consuming cleaning up after such a vicious kill. You were lucky that I was the only witness, otherwise life would be difficult for you."

"Life is already difficult due to the boredom I deal with daily."

Morgan hummed in response. "Do you accept or don't you?"

The teen smirked, not unlike Law's own, as he faced the captain. "I have congenital analgesia, though I can perceive pain— to a certain extent— I tend to react indifferently to it. However, I can feel pain in my mouth."

Law's gray eyes widened, taking in the information the teen offered. His professional interest piqued by the boy, who he noted to be covered in multiple piercings— that he could tell so far, though he could have more under his clothes. "That's an interesting condition to have for a blacksmith, Charlie-ya."

"Glad someone thinks so. Anyways, with just what we have on Dusk Island, and the fact I don't trust people to not screw shit up, such as my own brother, it will take about a year to complete. However, with Madame Rainwall's backing the project, it might take up to 10 months or a bit less if I can get in contact with a few of my connection."

"The mechanic duo from, Rachet Island, correct?" questioned Ms. Rainwall, tucking a stray ombré curl behind her ear. "I can possibly get them here in less than a week, under official request from the Rainwall Company. I just need their names to write up the official paperwork, Charlie, along with any materials you'll need for the project, and any required items for your practice, Doctor Trafalgar." Morgan looked up at the doctor from the corner of her eyes as she spoke, before trailing over to the bear. "Is there anything you might need for your navigation duties, Bepo?"

The bear blinked his button eyes, staring down at the small woman that smelled of frost and exotic flowers. "Just bathymetric and geographic maps and books would be enough for me. Though I am unsure of how the Grand Line is, so any text on it would be nice."

The woman's eyes softened just a tad as she nodded in understanding. "I have heard a bit about it, myself. It seems that the Grand Line renders regular compasses obsolete. A special one is required to navigate the waters. I am unsure where one would go to acquire such a compass, though one would assume you could get one at the last island in the North Blue before reaching Reverse Mountain. However, with a submarine, you could go through the Calm Belt instead, though I do not suggest going that way, unless you want to deal with Sea Kings."

Charlie came up, handing over a lengthy list of materials, along with the names of the two mechanics at the top of said list. "That'd be all I need to start off with to get the basics down. If the Captain wants any changes made that differ from your original designs, this'll give me plenty of room to add them."

"Hmm… I best get to work then," Morgan hummed, the corners of her ruby lips curling as she looked up at the Surgeon from the corner of her eyes. "I shall see you tomorrow night for your payment, young Trafalgar Law." With that being said, Morgan casually strolled away, the list safely tucked into her coat pocket.

* * *

Once home, safely inside her office, Morgan carefully wrote out her request for the two mechanics from a neighboring island, covering all the legal babble she needed, before moving on to the orders for materials.

 _Purupurupuru… purupurupuru…_

Looking up, Morgan narrowed her eyes at the, now awake, Den Den Mushi. The poor thing flinched, still ringing even as its eye-stalks drooped in submission. Humming softly, Morgan reached out and picked up the receiver off the black and gold ombré shell of the snail.

 _Gacha._

"This is Rainwall Morgan, of the Rainwall Company, how may I be of assist to you?" she calmly asked, watching as the snail frowned at her before switching to a pleasant smile.

 _"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu, what a surprise. I was hoping to get into contact with Rainwall Sethos…"_ the voice crooned, the snail now mimicking the facial expression of the male on the other end.

"I am sorry, sir, however my father is away currently on business, and he is not due back for another week, at the very least." Her words oozed bitter sweetness as she feigned politeness with the man.

Oh, was Morgan going to make her father regret everything as she listened to the man chuckling. Did her father think her stupid? She knew of his more… _**shady**_ … dealings with the male currently on the other end of the line. Joker, a well-known figure in the underworld, had his eyes set on the rising influential power that her family company is gaining; its reach having already extended to the South Blue and making its way towards East Blue, before taking the West Blue in a year or two. Morgan, herself, was aiming to claiming multiple islands in the Grand Line to expand her family's company and reach.

 _"How unfortunate. Does he not have a Den Den Mushi on him which he can be reached at?"_

"He does not personally have one, however his secretary will." The heiress then gave him the number before promptly putting the receiver back in its place. "You might be known as the Joker; however it is I who will have the last laugh. Father might be the face of the company, however it is Grandfather who gets that last say in everything, and with my plans already in motion, I and my family company will not walk into your parlor, and fall victim to your petty words, unlike the story of the Spider and the Fly."

Brushing her curls back, Morgan placed her seal on the documents, admiring it as the blackish-purple ink took to the documents. It was a simple seal, in her opinion, as it was a shield with a cross set in the center of the shield, while fully bloomed roses set in the four corners created by the cross. A pair of foxes supported the shield, while thorns acted as a mantle, and a tattered banner rested at the bottom with the words "Secrecy, Loyalty, Beauty" imprinted onto it.

Once the ink was set, did the heiress put the letters and documents into separate heavy envelopes, and sealed them with wax just as she did last night with Law's. Satisfied, Morgan sweeped her coat on once more, and made her way into the lone town that made Dusk Island its home. The cobbled stone walkways parted, much like a stream around a rock, as she made her way to the only trustworthy letter carriers.

The building would look a bit out of place to travelers, but to the natives of the island, it was the go to place for mailing letters and documents, or the occasional fragile package. The tall tower connected to the building had no glass covering the multiple openings, allowing the birds that roosted there to come and go, and to let anyone else hear their chirps and caws, hoots and screeches. Pushing the wooden door open, Morgan entered the odd building, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the dim lights of multiple candles that littered the space.

Behind the counter stood and old wizened man, gently soothing the ruffled feathers of the owl perched on top of a cat's skull. "Good day, Mr. Wolfbane." The old man waved, giving the Horned Owl a few treats, as the heiress disappeared up a twisting staircase that led into the attached tower. "Allaster," she called, green eyes swept over the different birds that were roosting in the tower.

A black blur swept past her head, its talons clicking softly as it gripped the wooden beam of its perch. Golden eyes stood out amongst black plumage, glaring at the woman while clicking its beak. Said woman merely stroked the black hawk's feathers, crooning softly at the deadly avian. "I have a job for you, Allaster. Deliver this to the owner of the mechanics shop on Rachet Island," the bird of prey clicked his beak before carefully taking the envelope. "While these documents need to be sent to Grandfather." The heiress tucked the thicker envelope into the pouch that hung around the bird's neck. "The payment will be the usual." The bird bobbed his head, beak filled with stationary, and clambered up her forearm, being mindful of his talons, and allowed the woman to carry him out of the tower, out the building, and into the streets. "Have a safe flight, sweetie…" and with a mighty beat of his strong wings, the black hawk was off to do the Rainwall heiress' bidding.

* * *

 **A/N:** ewe I'm sorry its taken me so long to post a chapter! I've been fandom hopping, and just haven't been in the mood to write anything… Anyways, I have a crap ton of other Law/OC fanfictions in the works, so keep an eye peeled for those! And I'll also be writing an Ace/OC (sorta AU) fanfiction that _might_ tie into either this story, or maybe not. I'll have to think about it a bit more before settling on an idea. On another note, thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites/watch lists! And extra love to those who have reviewed and encourage me to continue this story! When I posted the first chapter, I had been greatly unsure if anyone will like it, but seeing all the positive feed back makes me happy!

Just in case people are curious, Law is currently turning **21** at this time, while Morgan is **23**. Law's 20th birthday just recently passed (timeline wise) when he meets Morgan and enters a _partnership_ together. **This story takes place 5 years before the Punk Hazard/Dressrosa arc.** I hope that clears anything up.

 **Edit:** I had to change the age for Law to 20 going on 21, otherwise his and Morgan's child will be 4 instead of my intended 5, cause my counting is fucked, and thinking over it a bit, I realized it just didn't fit all that well.


End file.
